


水下的塞壬

by Aphrodite2017



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Water Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite2017/pseuds/Aphrodite2017





	水下的塞壬

#背景概括：纽特是画师，会幻想小动物们并把它们画下来，忒休斯是警察（没记错的话），有人记恨忒休斯，伤害纽特来报复忒休斯，恶性事件后，纽特脑中的小动物不见了，海妖塞壬取代了它们，长了忒休斯的脸，并且通过做爱诱惑纽特，精神逐渐异常的纽特被父母送进水下研究所治疗，快崩溃的时候，忒休斯才知道这些事（梗属于太太，我不拥有它们

#水浴play警告

 

 

纽特的性器混着水流被裹进温暖的巢穴深处，他的兄长在他身上小幅度地动着，潮红遍布在忒休斯的每一寸肌肤上，兄长的双手撑在浴缸的两侧，艰难地上下起伏着，忒休斯已经渐渐控制不住自己的气息，却仍旧神情温柔地看着纽特，带着安抚的性质，包容着他的一切。

纽特把忒休斯拉下浴缸时，兄长的衣物还是完好的，如今下身空荡荡，西装裤和外套被随意地丢在浴室的地板上，衬衣扯开一半，被水沾湿贴在忒休斯的身上，隐隐能看到胸前若隐若现的乳头，纽特撑起身子，咬住了忒休斯胸前的敏感点。

年长者的呻吟透着独有的磁性，他的耳边又响起了塞壬的歌声，诱惑着他，将他拖入碧蓝色的深渊。

那些在水底的，光影斑驳的做爱中，美丽的塞壬在他耳畔发出动听的歌声，缠绕在他们整个做爱的过程，他似乎从未听过海妖的声音，哪怕它有着同忒休斯一样的脸，也从未发出过兄长的声音。

纽特不禁好奇起来，忒休斯磁性的声音和海妖曼妙的歌喉，哪一个更动听呢？

水流的声音太大了，声音灌入脑中，耳膜似乎隐隐作疼，纽特皱起眉头来，他向上猛地一挺腰，冲撞着忒休斯的下体，他的兄长呼吸一窒，纽特趁着忒休斯恍神的时刻，揽着兄长的腰，变换了体位。

水花四溅，浴缸里的水溢了出来，忒休斯伏在浴缸里，下身被更深地侵犯了，忒休斯的喘息声明显了起来，被进入得太深，他的鼻尖贴着水面，艰难地支撑自己，但他抖得太厉害了。

纽特伸出了手，按住忒休斯的后脖颈，将兄长的头按入水中，他知道忒休斯被呛到了，但他的兄长没有反抗，任由自己将他按入水中，水泡从水下的忒休斯嘴里冒了出来，兄长的姿态仍旧温顺地不可思议，似乎默许了纽特对自己做的任何事，纽特开始觉得从前那些严厉的神情才是一种幻觉。

人要多久才会被溺死？如果他一直不松手，忒休斯会像塞壬一样呼吸吗？还是会在此处溺亡？

他还记得在水下抚摸塞壬的感觉，海妖在水下仍然冲他露出蛊惑性的微笑，精致的眼脸，美好得不可思议，他甘愿沉沦进那条河，只要他还能同塞壬做爱。

 

他按在忒休斯后颈的手残缺不全，痛觉仍然残留在手上，他的面前闪回着暴徒残忍而疯狂的笑，他们一遍遍地问他，你的哥哥会来救你吗？午夜梦回里那些尖锐的问话声刺破他的耳膜，他惊醒过来，神奇动物们从他的世界里消失了，不完整的手画不出任何美好的东西，他的精神世界摇摇欲坠，蓝色的天空破裂开，黑夜渗透进每一个角落。

他想向忒休斯求助，但兄长始终没有回来，空旷的房间永远只有失去可爱生灵的他自己，他支撑不住绝望而崩溃的精神世界，阳光不再照耀他，他疑心忒休斯也已经舍弃他，他开始日复一日地沉浸在虚妄而阴郁的世界里。

然后塞壬出现了，忒休斯没有回来的每一天，美丽的海妖同他缠绵，陪伴他度过噩梦。

终于，他被送入了水下研究所。

 

窒息感迫使忒休斯无意识地开始挣扎起来，后穴绞紧了纽特的勃起，纽特被逼出一声嘶鸣，但他没有放开忒休斯，水下的忒休斯能感到多少快感呢，是窒息感更强烈还是快感更强烈。

你挣扎什么？你不乐意跟我在一起吗？你不想和我做爱吗？纽特扭曲地想着，脸上的表情都略微地狰狞起来。

忒休斯的挣扎逐渐微弱了下去，再有一会，兄长大抵会窒息而死，纽特迷茫地想，如果忒休斯不会变成塞壬的话，他希望兄长死去吗？

忒休斯找到身在水下研究所的纽特时，纽特正在纸上粗糙地绘制着那只美丽的海妖，妖异的身形和来自兄长的脸，他的意识极端清醒，精神却在崩溃的边缘。直到忒休斯蹲下来，握住了他的手，忒休斯的额头贴着纽特的手，痛苦地蜷了起来，一遍遍地说着抱歉。塞壬在纽特身后轻柔地暗示他这是假的，他不该相信，父母放弃了他，忒休斯放弃了他，他孤身一人被恶意伤害，他不该给忒休斯任何信任，可他的泪水却流出了眼眶，任由忒休斯起身拥抱他。

他想起了离开水下研究所的那一天，黎明的时候，忒休斯亲吻着他的额角，温暖而湿润，嘴唇却是干燥的，同塞壬全然不同的触感，他在晨光中恍惚了。

纽特松开了手，忒休斯猛地浮出水面，发出剧烈的呛咳声，平日里被打理齐整的深棕色头发凌乱地贴着他的脸，他试图平复自己的呼吸。纽特贴了上去，亲吻着忒休斯的后背，等待兄长缓过劲来，温热的地方逐渐放松下来，他继续着动作，身体撞击时发出的羞耻声音回荡在不大的浴室里。

在一次被猛烈冲撞到体内那一点的瞬间，忒休斯扬起优美的脖颈发出了悦耳的泣鸣，他们都达到了高潮。

 

宛如天籁的歌声停止了，无法再引诱人的塞壬沉入了斯卡曼德河中，难寻踪影，水面的涟漪平息了。

他抱着处在高潮余韵中的兄长，声音像是从梦中舒醒一般，含糊不清。

“你就是我的塞壬。”

他知道忒休斯听见了。


End file.
